Danni and Robin's Friend to Enemy to Love Story
by UltimateRobinFan
Summary: Okay first things first let me explain who Robin and Danni are. Robin is Dick Grayson Batman sidekick. And Danni is a new Character I made up. She was made because I notice Robin did not have many friends when he first became Robin when he was around 9 or 10. I also wanted one of Robin's first friends to be a girl so he could have that awkward friendship but more feeling.


Okay first things first let me explain who Robin and Dannie are. Robin is Dick Grayson Batman sidekick. And Dannie is a new Character I made up. She was made because I notice Robin did not have many friends when he first became Robin when he was around 9 or 10. I also wanted one of Robin's first friends to be a girl so he could have that awkward friendship but more feeling. So I hope you like it. And don't be too hard on me it's my first Fanfic story. If you guys really like i post all the chapters. Well first since this is a new Character I think I should give you a brief bio on her. So her it goes.

Name:Danielle Alias: Dannie (by all her friends) Project H(By mother and father) Hacker(Gave herself the alias because of her power)  
Age: 10-14  
Ethnicity: Hispanic  
Height: 4'5 to 5'2 (Gets older so gets taller)  
Weight: 72 - 98 (Gets older but looks skinny) Hair: Black short cut hair  
Eyes: Black eyes  
Talent: She a master hacker/singer/guitar player/third degree black belt/skateboarder/artist/knife throwing Weapons: Brass Knuckles/staff/knives/  
Heroes: Batman and Robin (Dick Grayson) Enemies: Parents and Joker

Okay now you know who Dannie is lets start with the story

Dannie and Robin's Friend to Enemy to Love Story

Chapter 1 The Viruses

News Reporter: Looks like the Famous family of computer thieves called "The Viruses" have struck again. They manage to liquidate all the money in the city bank and transfer it all into their accounts using untraceable software. Yes this family has been at this for at least the last 4 to 5 years now. The culprits were only caught on camera once. And that was about 2 years ago. The family has a 5'6 man in his mid-20's, a 5'3 women also in her early-20's, and most shocking out of all the family is a 4'1 little girl who around 7-8 years old. Yes you heard me the family has what should be a third grader learning how to hack security systems rather than play arts and crafts. The girl should be around 9 or 10 years old by now and the family still stealing money and software. I personally feel sorry for this kid and hope that she be able to realize what she doing is wrong. If by any chance you're watching kid you can do the right thing and stop this you can change and if your parents lo... (Turns TV off)

Chapter 2 Danni's life

Dannie by day looks like she was just another shy girl. She was very smart but would do anything to avoid people. Nothing special right well maybe not so much. By night she was the daughter of the Famous family of computer thieves called The Viruses. She was taught to hack computers and steal since she was 5 years old. Her family moved from city to city hacking secrecy systems of every bank, jewelry store, or any other place with money then steal everything in sight, knock out some guards, and get away before the cops even notice. Her Family moved a lot so she never made any friends. Her parents were always focusing on buying the newest software or coning the newest idiot with a big wallet. Danni's parents only talk to their daughter when they needed her to be friend to some rich man kid. So she had no real friends. However her life made an unexpected change when they moved to Gotham City for their biggest hit Yet Bruce Wayne.

Chapter 3 First friend

Her parents put her in the same school Dick Grayson went to. She often avoided his acts of friendship by just running away or just ignoring him. One day Dick sees the kids giving Dannie a hard time. So he punches one of them and tells them to stop. They realize that Dick is a lot stronger than them and they leave out of anger. Dick looks to see if Dannie is hurt but sees her just sitting and playing video games as if nothing happened. So Dick once again asks her if she wants to be friends. However Danny just puts her game in her bag a jumps onto a high branch to avoid Dick's question. But he did not give up and jumps up to asked her. But Dannie just jumps higher but Dicks not giving up any time soon. Dick could see that she having fun doing this so he declares this a competition and if he reaches the top first she has to at least give him five minutes to talk. So they keep jumping but when Dannie sees that Dick is better than she calculated so she thinks she can use a small branch to get ahead but she overestimates the strength of the branch and it breaks...

Well i bet you guys are like What wait what happens to Dannie and WHY ARE YOU SO CUREL but sorry I love leaving people in suspense MA WA HAHAHA

So like my story and Stay Welmed


End file.
